Pandorum: Shepard's Story
by Judas123
Summary: We have all seen the movie Pandorum and saw the scene of sexy Norman Reedus who plays the character Shepard. Check out and see the love story that takes place in the place. Warning: Story may contain Smut, Rape, Blood Scene


**Hi guys, i wasn't so sure if i should post this because i don't know very much about this movie but i decide to give it a try. If there so things that isn't like the movie i'm sorry. I don't even know how Shepard act, because he played a short ****scene. I hope you like it because it came all from my head and my imagination. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Come Andrew, my ass is falling asleep." Lana yelled as she sat on the bench in the training center.<p>

"You want to fight him?" Her apprentice yelled as the robot threw another punch at Andrew making him fall into the rubber mat on the ground.

Lana winced as she placed her hand on her mouth as she watched her apprentice fall down. Andrew coughed out loud drawing out blood from his mouth.

"Time out." Andrew cried out as he got up as the robot stood up straight and turned off.

"Fuck me." Andrew cried out as he wanted towards Lana who grabbed a gauze pad from the aid kit that the training center had in every bench.

"Are you ok?" Lana said as she moved her bangs from her face as Andrew sat on the bench grabbing the gauze from her hand.

"Well, I was just beaten to death but that fucking stupid robot." He yelled as he pointed at the robot he just fought standing in the fighting mat.

Lana rolled her eyes as she cross her arms over her chest.

"It's just a practice. It not the real thing when you go in to space." Lana said grabbing the gauze from his hand and sitting on the bench facing him grabbing him roughly by the young man chin making him wince.

"How are you not afraid?" Andrew asked looking at her with his brown eyes.

"I am always afraid, Andrew afraid of losing my husband or my son." Lana said throwing the bloody gauze away in the tin garbage can next to the bench.

"At least you work with your husband." Andrew said.

Lana smiled as she looked at her golden wedding band ring on her left hand. She was happy that she got to work with her husband, but it had its cons. She always feared that in one of his or their mission he could get killed.

_"I'll always be back."_ He would say to her every time he will go to one of his mission.

Lana shook her head forgotten what she thought, she had a job to do it was to trained Andrew14563.

"Let me show you." Lana said as she active the robot by her voice.

She turned around and faced Andrew as the robot turned on.

"When you're up in space there could be anything in there. You have to be preparer for anything. Think fast and fight fast." She said walking to the fighting mat and putting her fist up as the robot did the same.

Lana dodged the first punch then crawled in-between its legs, and stood up quickly then kicking the robot in the head with her right foot breaking the robot head in one beat. Andrew jumped at the flying glass and wires falling to the ground. Lana sighed as she saw the robot drop to its knees and fall down.

"Then that's how you do it." Lana said walking towards Andrew.

"That's easy for you to say. You have been trained since you been 10." Andrew said.

Lana sighed then said, "Take the day off."

Andrew nodded as Lana nodded and walked out of the training center tent. She looked at the other trainer fighting. Lana winced at the bight shine sun when she left the tent. She looked across the land where they were at. Sand and Sand. They were in plant Asmalbe, known for the plant for the saviors for human kind, Guidance.

Lana and everyone here were called Guidance. Every mission they would have they would take 500,000 people out of Earth to an earth like planet called Tanis. Earth had been running low on water and food and they needed a place to live, so the government decided to make the Guidance. What an Guidance supposed to do is protect the people that are traveling. Lana licked her bottom lip as she stared at the fields of sand in the plant Asmalbe while she turned her wedding band ring around her finger. How she missed him? She missed his touches, his lips on her body. She missed her son. Her son laughter was just like her husband. They were so much alike the same brownish and blondish hair, the same icy blue eyes, the same little mole on the corner on top of their lips. Lana sighed once more then walked to her tent. She walked into the large green tent. She looked around then walked towards the bed. Since she was wife of a Major, they had a few perks bigger tents, bigger bed, more water and food. Lana sat on her bed as she started to unlace her boots and throwing them across the rent. She stood up as she unbuttoned her shirt. She folded it dropping it on the folding chair. Only in her jeans and her bra she felt the cold metal of her dog tag against her body. Too tired to change her clothes she went straight to bed and counting the days when will her husband come.

* * *

><p>The men laughed as they finally made to Asmalbe.<p>

"Rick, if you tell that your wife she will shit bricks." Shepard said laughing as they landed on Asmalbe.

They stood up from the control center of the ship and turned it off.

"We did once more." Rick said running his hands through his black hair as he grabbed his jacket and hat from the lockers.

"25 and counting." Shepard said grabbing his jacket.

He sighed as he cracked his neck and press the code in the key pad in the wall. The hard metal door slide inside the wall as Rick and Shepard walked out to the main hallway to get out and finally be on land and see their love ones.

"I'll see morning, Shepard." Rick said as he shook hand with his partner.

"Likewise." Shepard said shaking hand with Rick. They step on Asmalbe and went towards their tents. Shepard smiled as he saw his tent. He saw the moon and stars as he walked to his tent. He slowly went inside and saw his wife sleeping. He took his uniform off and went to the other side of bed going under the covers. He smiled as he tucked her bang behind her ear and kissed her lips softly.

"Shepard." Lana said as she woke up. Her eyes widen and smiled as she him.

"You're here." She said hugging him bring tears into her eyes.

Shepard smiled as he hugged her back; he had been gone for months in his mission. He missed her so much. He felt her straddle his lap as she cupped his cheek kissing him.

"I missed you so much." She said as she laid her forehead against his.

Lana stood up straight and let her fingers touch his tattoo on his chest. She bit her lip trying to stop crying. Norman.

"Did you see him go off?" Lana said talking about their son.

"Yea, walked him all the way. He went with your family." Shepard said making Lana sigh in relief. Lana and Shepard made a choice to let their son, Norman go to Tanis so he could survive and be safe.

"He's going to be fine, baby." Shepard said as he kissed her again. Lana nodded, Shepard was right.

"I want you so badly, Shepard." Lana said as she grabbed his right hand to her pump pink lips and kissed his calloused hand.

"Me too, thinking about it for months." He said sitting up holding her tightly looking up at her in her hazel eyes. She shivered as she felt his hand touch her bare back and stopped at the back of her black bra. He unhooked her bra letting it fall down, he took it and threw it. He stopped and stared at her massive breast. He brought his right hand on her left rosy pink nipple tugging it softly making her moan as he sucked her right nipple feeling the barbell piercing on his tongue. Lana moaned as she softly tug oh his hair. She moved her hips forwards and backwards on his erection through his boxers.

Shepard licked her nipple and threw his head backward as she moved. He quickly went to her jeans and unzipped her jeans. Lana rolled off taking her jeans and her panties off as he took his boxer off. Shepard went in between her legs as Lana wrapped her long leg on his waist as he kissed her neck making her moan.

She gasped as she felt his hand on her wet pussy. His middle finger going up and down on her slit feeling her bare pussy lips. He groaned as he open her lips and felt her heat. Lana was biting her lip as he fingered her as he kissed her.

"Shepard!" Lana moaned as his goatee tickled her tits.

"Fuck me, please." Lana said begging him as he circled his clit with his thumb.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Shepard whispered to her.

Lana nodded as Shepard brought his fingers to her mouth. Lana sucked them hungrily, moaning as she tasted her juices.

"Please baby." Lana said.

"You want me to fuck you?" Shepard said as he lined himself to her entrance. Lana nodded as she rubbed her hand over his body, her hand stopped as she felt the scar on his lower back. When he got shot saving her in one of their mission.

Lana moaned as he thrust in to her making her cry out in pleasure. Lana wrapped her arms around his neck, Lana moaned as he fucked her making her moan in his ear. She moaned as he fucked her with all his might, she felt his balls slapping her ass with every thrust, her hard nipple rubbing against his chest as she clenched around his thick rod as he drove into her pussy.

"Lana." Shepard groaned as he grabbed her ass. He was so fucking close. Sweat broke out on both of them.

He looked at her, her eyes were shut closed. She was grabbing the sides of the mattress as her tits bounced up and down.

* * *

><p>The couple stayed in bed that night and morning. They talked about what happen to them through the months. The next morning they went out the tent holding hands they went to the main center of their little town.<p>

As they walked the other Guideance said morning to them.

"Major Shepard." Lana and Shepard turned around and saw a tall, dark skin man walked towards them.

"Go on, I'll meet you there." Shepard said to her. Lana nodded and kissed him then left.

"Morning, Harold." Shepard said as the man nodded.

"We received reports on earth. The government said a group of people are willing giving their supplies to go to Tanis." Shepard said as Harold gave him the file.

400 people.

"When?" Shepard asked knowing supplies in these years were very hard to get.

"In a week." Harold said.

"They want Group A and B of the Guidance to guide them during the travel." Harold said.

"No, my wife is in group b." Shepard did not want his wife going on travel with him. If something happen and he couldn't be there or save her he would never forgive himself.

"I'm sorry Shepard, it's what the government wants." Harold said as Shepard nodded and gave the file to Harold then walked away to the direction where Lana went.

Shepard sighed angrily as he walked to the tent, he could smell the bacon and eggs in the huge circus tent when he went in. Two lines were on either side, one were for Guidance and the other were for apprentices training to become one. Shepard stopped as he saw Lana; she was on line with two plates. He took a moment to look at his wife. She wore army pants with boots and a tank top with her long black wavy hair in a ponytail. She smiled and gave thanks to the cook as the cook placed the food on the plate. Shepard walked over towards when she sat on a table.

"Hey." Lana said as Shepard sat across from here.

"Hi."

'What happen?" Lana said asking about Harold.

"We have another mission." Shepard said nervously as he dig in his eggs.

"To Tanis." Lana asked as Shepard nodded.

"Group A and B." Shepard said.

"It's going to be ok." Lana said knowing he was scared of her going on ship traveling.

Shepard grabbed her hand and kissed it making her smile.

"I love you so much." Shepard said rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I love you too." She said smiling.

"Awww how sweet." They turned around and saw Corporal Gallo. Lana rolled her eyes and started to eat.

"Come on Lana don't be like that." Corporal Gallo said. Corporal Gallo was a 6 feet tall man with blond hair and brown eyes. He was nice but holy shit he was a fucking asshole when you meet him.

"Don't to talk to her." Shepard said.

"Or what?" Corporal Gallo spat out.

"I'm gonna kick your teeth in." Shepard said as he got up.

"Shepard stopped." Lana begged him as she grabbed his wrist pulling him down,. She turned around and gave Corporal Gallo a glared.

"Forget him." Lana said as she looked at Corporal Gallo. She frowned when he blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes knowing it was going to be hard because he was in the same group as her and they were going on the ship together.

* * *

><p>"Alright last check." Lana said.<p>

"250 absorbent compress dressings." "Check"

"256 adhesive bandages." "Check"

"160 adhesive cloth tape." "Check"

"500 antibiotic ointment packets." "Check"

"200 packets of aspirin." "Check"

"359 blanket." "Check"

"958 breathing barrier." "Check"

"802 instant cold compress" "Check"

"5 Scissors" "Check"

"600 roller bandage." "Check"

"500 sterile gauze pads." "Check"

"9 Tweezers." "Check"

"1 First aid instruction booklet." "Check"

"Alright guys remember it has to be in every floor of the ship." Lana said as the group of people nodded. Lana sighed as she checked at the supplies they had. She knew it was a lot but last time someone got hurt they didn't have one bandage.

As Lana checked everything she heard running in the metal walls. She frowned as she knocked on the metal, it stopped. She was about to turn around when she saw something white past by she turned around and saw nothing just the boxes of the aid supplies. She frowned by looked away and walked out of the ship. She rubbed her head knowing it had to be heat that was making her see things.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Shepard asked as he zipped his bag with his clothes.<p>

"Yea." Lana said as she took the photo of Shepard, Norman, and her together.

They walked together to the opening of the ship. They stopped knowing they had to go their different way in the ship.

"I'll see you in the night time ok?" Shepard said turning to face her.

"Yea." Lana said as Shepard got closer to her.

"I got something for you." He said making Lana smile.

"You don't have to give me anything." Lana said.

She watched as he took something from his pocket and opened her hand. Lana gasped as she a golden locket.

"Just something to remember." He said as he open the locket. She smiled as she saw a picture of them and Norman.

"And this." He said giving Lana a little black chips to her.

"What are they?" said after putting the necklace on.

"We can talk to each other whenever." He said as he put them in her front bag pocket.

"You just put it in your ear and turned it on." Shepard said as he helped her placed it in ear.

"You ready?" He asked to her.

"Yes." She said.

"I love you Shepard." Lana said.

"I love you Lana" He said kissing her then both of them walking to the ship. Shepard watched as Lana went down the stairs to her station. When he didn't see her, he started walking up the stairs. He stopped when he saw something in the corner of his eyes running past him. He turned around and frowned. He shook his head and kept walking up to his station.

The entrance of the ship started to close.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

The ship flew up and flew into the dark skies of Asmalbe to space, their next stop to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you lovely people like it. Do you think it should be one shot or a small story?<strong>


End file.
